


All I want for Christmas is…

by Drago



Category: B.A.P, Block B, BlockBAP - Fandom
Genre: Bangco - Freeform, Bangzico, BlockBAP, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, being cute little shits, we need a collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: After the last fanmeet, Jiho’s thoughts keep circling back to the collab that has been suggested to him.
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Woo Jiho | Zico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	All I want for Christmas is…

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is inspired by [Pongeflap](https://pongeflap.tumblr.com/post/189794133206/so-i-went-to-zicos-fansign-and-got-a-chance-to) on tumblr asking Zico about a collab with Yongguk.

After the last fanmeet, Jiho’s thoughts keep circling back to the collab that has been suggested to him. It’s not a bad idea, but is pretty random. He hasn’t thought about Yongguk in years, and now he just can’t shake off the idea. He heard about B.A.P’s break up, but he was too busy with his own company to really pay attention to what happened. They lasted longer than anyone expected anyway, with TS sabotaging their career.  
Jiho doesn’t remember much about Yongguk, so he pulls up his music videos on Youtube and two thoughts occur to him almost simultaneously. One, Yongguk is a much more interesting rapper than Jiho assumed he would be. And then his lizard brain awakens, because… Yongguk is fucking hot. His style changed a lot, and he most definitely grew up well.  
And all of it confuses Jiho to the point where he isn’t sure he is half-hard because of music or something else.  
He buys Yongguk’s album.  
Alright, so maybe he wants to collaborate with the older man, and maybe he wants something more than that too. As always, his luck is off because Yongguk is currently in the army, but with Christmas coming up he might have some time to spare. Or at least to schedule a meeting in the future.  
He gets to work, not that getting Yongguk’s number is difficult. He is Zico, after all, and people are more than happy to get him whatever he wants.  
Calling would be more polite, with Yongguk being his senior and all that, but Jiho is pretty sure the older man won’t be able to answer. Besides, it will hurt less if Yongguk turns him down via text. It doesn’t happen often, and that’s why Jiho takes it very personally when someone doesn’t want to work with him.

To: Bang Yongguk  
_Hello, it’s Woo Jiho. I got your number from our mutual acquaintance. I’m writing to you to ask if you’d be interested in collaborating with me on a song?_

At first, Jiho checks his phone every five minutes, but he quickly realizes the older rapper isn’t going to reply that fast, if at all. So he busies himself with the track he is currently working on, and when his phone pings three hours later, he already forgot he messaged someone.

From: Bang Yongguk  
_Zico, right? I must admit I am quite surprised to hear from you, it’s been a while since we talked. I’m free on Monday, we could talk over coffee._

“Should I play it cool?” Jiho asks himself out loud since he is alone in the recording room. “Fuck it.”

To: Bang Yongguk  
_Monday sounds good! I know it’s a bit unexpected, but I’ve been thinking about it for a while now..._

A little white lie never hurt nobody. They go back and forth for a while, hammering out the details and Jiho finds himself slightly giddy. He quickly books the appointment with his hairdresser since his roots are showing. He needs to look his best, professional self.

He comes to the coffee shop almost twenty minutes early, worried that he’d be late. He let Yongguk choose the place, and he is surprised by how quaint and intimate it is. Starbucks would be easier to blend in, but this is much nicer. They are playing Christmas songs, and Jiho hums along to DBSK.  
He decides to order before Yongguk arrives. It’s cold, and Jiho doesn’t want the bitterness of coffee. He wants hot chocolate, but the older man would probably find it childish. So he orders his chocolate with extra raspberries and hopes it arrives before Yongguk.  
It arrives just in time, Yongguk joins him not even five minutes later.  
“Hello, Jiho, I hope you didn’t wait long.”  
“Hello! No, I did get here a bit early, but that’s my fault. It’s, um, good to see you.”  
Jiho lets himself stare at Yongguk as he takes off his scarf and coat. Jiho always had a soft spot for tall, dark and mysterious men, and Yongguk ticks all the boxes. Every single one of them. Suddenly, the small coffee shop feels too warm, and his cheeks colour when he realizes that Yongguk is watching him with a smile. Jiho stirs his chocolate while the other man orders tea, pretending to be engrossed in the task at hand.  
“What made you text me?” Yongguk finally asks. His voice is low and deep, and he sounds a little bit shy.  
“I… really like your music. I’ve been listening a lot to your album recently, ‘Ya’ and ‘Codex gigas’ are fantastic. Not that the other songs aren’t, but you know, they’re my favorite. And I love working with talent. You probably don’t remember it, but we were on a show seven years ago, and we said we would collab one day,” Jiho chuckles to himself.  
“And you remembered that?”  
“Ah, something reminded me about it recently, hence the...” he waves his hand between them. “To be honest I didn’t think you’d agree. I was sure you’d let me down gently.”  
Yongguk laughs warmly, and the sound does something to Jiho’s belly. He is so easy it’s not even funny. “I confirmed with Cheol that it’s really you, and thought to myself: why not? I know your music really well, who doesn’t? And you’re cute, so at least I’ll get one meeting with you, even if the song doesn’t work out.”  
“I am… I… what?”  
“Really cute, sitting here in your oversized hoodie, drinking hot chocolate. Even your drink of choice is cute.”  
Jiho’s cheeks are on fire, and when Yongguk reaches out to touch his hand Jiho is sure he is going to spontaneously combust into flames before they can discuss anything.  
He doesn’t, but for some reason their fingers stay entwined the whole evening.


End file.
